


Your my world

by Tumbledrylow



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Insecure Sam, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Sam sees a girl hitting on Grizz and gets insecure, Grizz is having none of it.





	Your my world

It was a beautiful day in New Ham, Sam and Grizz were out playing with Eden and simply enjoying being with each other.

At one point one girl walked over and started talking to Grizz pulling him aside Grizz looked over to him silently asked if Sam is fine with Eden. Sam smiled and nodded to him. When the girl dragged him off Sam went to playing with Eden.

Eden started pointing at them, Sam looked over to see the girl uncomfortably close to Grizz, Though Sam wasn’t the jealous type so he put his attention on eden again, but she was still staring at them. Sam looked to see what she was saying.

‘Look I get it your confused but how long can you really be with him?’ Sam read.

Grizz was facing away so Sam couldn’t read his lips.

‘Why would you even want to be with him, you to never spoke in high school and how can you ever carry out a conversation with a deaf guy?’ That comment hurt. Sam didn’t ask to be deaf.

Grizz said something to her which caused her to look offended. 

‘Fine, whatever let’s see how long it takes for you to get bored.’

Grizz walked over and sat next to Sam who was playing with Eden, avoiding his face as to ignore him.

Grizz brought his hand to Sam’s cheek raising him to meet his eye line, his look was filled with love. Like he said Sam wasn’t the jealous type but he was easily insecure. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you tired of being with me?” Sam asked quietly, scared of getting yes as the response.

“You read her lips, didn’t you?” Grizz says looking to Sam sadly.

Sam nodded to Grizz looking down at Eden.

Grizz lifted Sam’s face again and placed a kiss on his forehead, pulling Sam into his lap and tightly wrapping an arm around the small of his back so they were face to face.

“Sam, I love you, I’ve loved you since like sixth grade.” Sam blushed and smiled.

“How could you doubt that?”

“Well when you said you were straight she would have been your type.”

Grizz laughed and put his foreheads to Sam’s and gently kissed him.

“But I wasn’t really straight though.”

“You still slept with girls.” Sam mumbled.

“How About we head back?”

Sam nodded and they packed up.

Later at home that night Grizz wondered how Sam could ever think Grizz was bored or didn’t love him, it was crazy Sam was his world.

He went upstairs to see Sam already in bed his attention on the book in front of him.

Grizz changed into his Pajamas and climbed in next to him slightly startling the red head, Grizz instead of saying anything wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close nuzzling into his soft hair.

He planted a kiss on his temple and moved his hands to sign,

‘You’re my world, nothing could ever change that.’

With that Sam turned pulling Grizz into a full kiss, whispering sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> Send anymore story ideas you want written, sorry this was short.


End file.
